Policies
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: Roy Mustang blamed it on the Code of Conduct, personally.


**Policies  
****by. **_Poisoned Scarlet._

**Summary: **Roy Mustang blamed it on the Code of Conduct, personally.**  
Rating: **K+, for minor sexual implications.**  
Pairing: **Royai; mentioned Ed/Winry.**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance.**  
A/N: **I haven't written a Royai one-shot...and even then, I had to include some Ed/Win! I think I went overboard in the Ed/Win part but I just _had_ to put it there. I can see Edward doing that, anyway; he might not be good with words, but he strikes me as the type to be _great _with actions XD**  
Story Notes: **_Post-Promised Day. Takes around five months after the boys return home..._**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other media mentioned in this work of fiction.

* * *

"Is that...the shrimp?" Mustang muttered more to himself than the person standing beside him. His eyes rounded when he caught sight of Edward's mischievous smirk, which was followed by his arms wrapping around the waist of a rather pretty girl.

He couldn't believe it.

The shrimp had gone out and gotten himself a _girlfriend!_

He stared at the couple, as Edward nuzzled his nose into her neck and the girl laughed, his restored eyes just catching the sprinkle of red on her cheeks at his display of affection. Somehow, the idea of Edward Elric, the most tactless and rude boy he had _ever_ met, having managed to nab a girl (a pretty damn good one, at that!) and openly molesting her did not set well with the recently-promoted Brigadier General.

"Sir?" Riza rose an expectant brow. "Mind if I ask what you are staring at so horrifyingly?"

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Roy muttered in disbelief. "Fifty paces ahead, ninety degrees to the right: stare in awe, Hawkeye. The runt finally grew up a few inches."

Riza sharply turned her head and felt a small smile smooth on her face at what she saw. It only grew when she saw Edward pick the girl up from behind, stepping back a few steps as the girl she recognized as Winry Rockbell juggled two soft drinks in her hands and shouted something over her shoulder, only to be silenced by a laugh at her red face.

The playful pair was an example of what she could have had if she had not joined the military. Her eyes flickered to Roy, who shook his head in total shock although a wry smile became apparent after a few more seconds.

"Well, this is unexpected," he chuckled. "Full Metal sure works fast."

"I'm not surprised," Riza revealed. "Edward has been in love with her for a long time now."

"And you know this, why?"

"Isn't it obvious, sir?" Hawkeye chuckled. "Her name is Winry Rockbell – she has been his automail mechanic ever since he had it installed at the age of twelve."

"You're saying that young girl I saw when I recruited the shrimp is _her_?" Roy whistled, impressed; openly gazing at Winry, who had turned around somewhere during their conversation and now had her arms woven around Edward's neck, smiling warmly up at the ex-alchemist. "Not bad. However, she could do better."

"Sir?" Riza's brows shot up in incredulity. "Please tell me you do not mean yourself." The distaste in her voice was palpable, making Mustang pull on one of his infamous smirks; the ones that usually made women fall like flies all around him.

He leaned over to her, whispering: "You know, if I convinced Fuhrer Grumman to loosen up the fraternization policies..." he trailed off, leaving her to finish the sentence by herself.

Riza Hawkeye merely scoffed, pushing him back with her hand; unaffected by his charms. She had long since gotten over his womanizing ways. He frowned at her blank face; he was sure he'd make her melt with that face of his... most girls thought it was sexy.

"I'd advise against it, sir," she replied blandly. "It would only cause unnecessary conflicts within the military. That's the _last_ thing we need right now... along with your idiotic mini-skirt policy."

Roy scowled. "What's so wrong with wanting a few beautiful women to show off what their mothers so gratefully gave them?"

"It's exploitation."

"It's _art_," he purred, once again diving into her personal space. Riza, against her will, stiffened when she felt his breath brush against her neck. "I'd like to observe your wonderfully sculpted legs as well, Hawk—_EYE_!" He howled in pain, reeling back and sucking in a whimper as his stomach _hurt_ with the force of her punch.

Riza replaced the gun in her holster.

"Refrain from saying such inappropriate things around me," Riza huffed. "The fraternization policy is still in act and until it is removed, you have no right to infringe upon my personal space, _sir_."

"But if it wasn't in act, would you?" Roy wheezed, still clutching his stomach.

She allowed a brief smirk. "Perhaps you'd be able to observe _other _things aside from my legs, sir." She paused, allowing her words to sink into his suddenly dead brain. "We have to continue to Central Library before it closes, General, or else the investigation reports will be late."

Roy was too stumped to say anything else but "_Damn_."

He blamed his frustrations on the Fraternization Law, personally.

He eyed Winry and Ed once more, both, of which, were still glued in each others arms and speaking in low tones; lips meeting every few minutes when one or the other couldn't resist anymore. It wasn't very appropriate behavior for outside, honestly.

His eyes strayed back to Hawkeye, who was clipping her hair up again calmly; as if she hadn't assaulted him with the butt of her gun just a few moments ago.

He couldn't even _flirt _with her because it went against Code and, to her, much to his chagrin, the Code was _every_ _freakin' thing_.

The Code of Conduct might also have to do with why he wasn't ripping Hawkeye's clothes off and having his way with her like he _knew _she wanted to...

_Because it's not appropriate, _he mocked in his head. _Damn this job. Only because the shrimp owes me money. _"Fine. Let's go," he scowled. "Before you start to nag me."

Riza chuckled softly. "Sulking doesn't become you."

"Being a tease doesn't suit you either," he shot back, walking past her with an unnoticeable smile at her surprised face. "But it's all right and well because it just makes capturing you all the more sweet. "

"Is that a threat, sir?"

"No," he smirked, confidently. "It's a _promise._"

Her precious Code of Conduct or Fraternization Policy had nothing against _that_.


End file.
